In general, a variety of apparatuses and assemblies can be used to clean a surface, including, but not limited to, wipes, towels, and/or mops. With respect to mops, cleaning typically involves wetting and re-wetting a mop head in a bucket and wringing the mop head over the bucket before and/or after using the mop head to clean a surface of a floor.
There have been many attempts to create mop assemblies for cleaning. However, these mop assemblies may be problematic, because they may be inefficient by requiring a mop user to move the mop head between buckets and/or different portions of a bucket. Additionally, certain mop assemblies may be problematic because they require a mop assembly user to constantly bend over every time he/she has to wring out the mop, either physically by hand or with a lever to squeeze out the water, causing discomfort to the mop assembly user.
Therefore, there is a need for a user friend mop assembly that allows a mop assembly user to wet, wring out, and re-wet the mop head in an efficient and comfortable manner.